The present invention relates to a ratchet tool that has a selection member movably received in the tool and has a biasing piece received therein for engaging with one of two notches in the back of the pawl which is engaged with the engaging member of the ratchet tool.
A conventional pawl control device for shifting the pawl to engage with the teeth of the engaging member in the ratchet tool is located in the tool and cannot be accessed. When the pawl is shifted to one direction, the ratchet tool may output a torque in one direction, vice versa. Generally, the pawl has a protrusion at a rear end thereof and the selection member has a shifting portion which pushes the protrusion and shifts the pawl. The user has to exert a large force to shift the pawl.
The present invention intends to provide a pawl selection mechanism wherein a biasing piece is connected to the selection member and engaged with one of two notches in a back of the pawl such that the user shift the pawl easily and the parts of the mechanism is conveniently maintained.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pawl shifting mechanism for a ratchet tool which has a head with a hole defined therethrough so as to receive an engaging member therein, and a recess is defined in an inner periphery of the hole so as to receive a pawl therein. A slot is defined in a side of the head and communicates with the recess. Two positioning recesses are defined in an inner periphery of the slot.
A selection member is movably inserted in the slot and has a through hole for receiving a bead, a spring and a biasing piece. The bead is engaged with one of the two positioning recesses and the biasing piece is engaged with one of the two concavities defined in a back of the pawl.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.